Singer and Composer
by Saber 'Arthuria' Pendragon
Summary: Sakura tahu, paparazzi belum bergerak karena mereka masih mencurigai apakah benar dirinya Sakura Haruno, penyanyi solo muda sekaligus model yang baru-baru ini debut dan terkenal. Ia harap Naruto tidak terlalu ceroboh seperti memanggil namanya keras-keras- "Hoi, Sakura-chan! Kau sudah datang rupanya." 'Sialan. Anak ini memang terlalu polos dalam hal rahasia.'
1. Phone Call

**#Untitled**

**By Saber 'Arthuria' Pendragon**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto for Naruto.**

**Genre: Romance, **

**Warnings: OOC Maybe, Typo(s), AU**

**-/-**

**1\. Phone Call**

Sakura merutuk dalam hatinya. Kini ia berada di dalam kafe kecil di pinggir jalan dan sedang berusaha menikmati _capuccino_ dingin yang berada di atas mejanya. Penampilannya sedah sempurna, memakai koplo berwarna biru muda di kepalanya dan kacamata tanpa lensa di wajahnya. _Headset_ terpasang di telinganya yang cukup membuat perhatiannya teralihkan dari kumpulan ninja _paparazzi_ yang mengamati gerak-geriknya.

Kesal, memang, tapi ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Naruto dalam masalah tempat. Anak dari komposer terkenal itu memang hanya fokus dalam keahliannya dalam piano klasik, seperti ayahnya. Tidak heran jika ia memilih tempat seperti ini, karena kafe ini sangat tenang dan sepi.

Jika _paparazzi_ itu tidak ada, tentunya.

Sakura tahu, _paparazzi_ belum bergerak karena mereka masih mencurigai apakah benar dirinya Sakura Haruno, penyanyi solo muda sekaligus model yang baru-baru ini debut dan terkenal. Ia harap Naruto tidak terlalu ceroboh seperti memanggil namanya keras-keras-

"Hoi, Sakura-_chan_! Kau sudah datang rupanya."

'_Sialan. Anak ini memang terlalu polos dalam hal rahasia._'

"Nona Haruno!"

"Sakura-_san_!"

"Sakura-_neechan_, Aku adalah penggemar beratmu!"

Sesampainya disana, Naruto terlihat bingung namun ia segera duduk di kursinya, "Ma-maaf, Sakura. Aku lupa bahwa kau ini-"

"Artis," lanjut Sakura. "Tidak apa-apa, kok."

Namun tetap saja, Naruto masih merasa bersalah. Ia sudah berjanji pada Sakura untuk mengajaknya ke tempat yang sepi dan berbicara dengannya- _hang out_, begitulah bahasa elitnya. Melihat Sakura tersenyum kaku dan menandatangani semua itu...

"Uh," keluh Sakura, masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Ia tidak habis pikir tentang _paparazzi_ yang entah kenapa muncul begitu banyak dan tangannya semakin lelah. Ino pasti akan marah jika ia tahu bahwa ia melakukan _fan meeting_ tanpa memberitahunya.

Telepon genggamnya berdering.

'_Mati aku, mati aku, mati aku, mati aku, mati aku-_'

"Ha-halo?" jawabnya ragu. Ia tidak sempat membaca nama yang meneleponnya di layar, maka ia benar-benar takut jika itu dari Ino. Dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam, ia berdoa sekuat tenaga agar yang menelepon bukan Ino.

"Sakura-_ttebayo_."

'_Eh?_'

"Na-"

Naruto yang juga sedang dalam posisi menelepon itu memberi isyarat untuk diam. Ia mengarahkan perhatian Sakura ke arah telepon dan _paparazzi _dan mengisyaratkan agar ia menggunakan kesempatan ini. Mengerti, Sakura segera berpura-pura bahwa ia sedang sibuk menelepon (yang memang secara logikanya ia benar-benar menelepon). "Maaf, aku sedang sibuk," ucapnya cepat sembari memberi tanda stop dengan tangannya. "Halo? Iya?"

Naruto menahan tawanya. Ia segera memesan secangkir kopi hitam kepada pelayan yang mendekat, sementara Sakura tersenyum.

Naruto lumayan hebat.

Lumayan.

-/-

**Mind to RnR?**


	2. Coffee Latte

**Singer and Composer  
**

**By Saber 'Arthuria' Pendragon**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto for Naruto.**

**Genre: Romance, **

**Warnings: OOC Maybe, Typo(s), AU**

**NB: Saya baru sadar kalau kemarin saya belum merapikan isi _file_ _chapter_ 1\. Mohon maafkan keteledoran saya *bows***

* * *

**2\. Coffee Latte**

Kali ini Naruto memilih tempat yang lebih privat dari waktu yang lalu. Ternyata kafe yang lalu itu bertingkat, dan ada tempat khusus yang mempunyai dinding untuk membatasi meja per meja. Jendela juga mengarah ke pemandangan pepohonan yang sunyi. Mereka juga bisa bercengkrama lebih leluasa dari waktu itu.

"Kau pasti bercanda," Sakura menatap Naruto sarkatis. "Kau tidak pernah menonton televisi? Ada drama yang bisa kau tonton di waktu senggang, lho."

Naruto tertawa, "Drama itu hanya bentuk kehidupan lain dengan penulis skrip sebagai tuhannya, Sakura-_chan_. Bukankah itu sama saja?" jawabnya. Ia menyesap kopo hitamnya dengan tenang, "Pasti Sakura-_chan _suka drama romansa-_ttebayo_?"

Sakura tersenyum, "Memangnya kenapa, komposer muda?"

"_Iie, nandemonai_," jawabnya singkat.

Sejak insiden kecil tersebut, media massa mulai mempertanyakan hubungan mereka berdua. Penyanyi solo Sakura Haruno dan komposer Naruto Uzumaki. Untung saja, pria pirang itu adalah anak dari Minato Namikaze, jadi ia dengan santai berkata bahwa ia hanya sahabat dekat Sakura sejak kecil dan waktu itu mereka hanya ingin bercengkrama sebentar. Namun tetap saja, _paparazzi_ terus mengejar mereka berdua dan keluarga mereka.

"Oh, ya," Sakura menepuk tangannya. "Bagaimana kabar Kushina-_san_? Aku rindu sekali dengan miso buatan ibumu."

Naruto menatapnya heran, "Kukira kau sudah lupa dengan miso buatan ibuku, _dattebayo_."

"Dasar. Kau kira aku lupa?" Sakura tersenyum licik, terlihat sombong. "Walaupun sekarang aku adalah artis yang sibuk, aku tidak akan pernah lupa masakan enak buatan ibumu!"

"Hahaha, kau bisa saja Sakura-_chan."_

Sakura menyeruput _capuccino_-nya dengan cepat, segera meletakkannya kembali. "Aku ingin bicara sedikit serius, Naruto. Sebentar lagi, aku akan mengeluarkan album baru, jadi aku ingin-"

"Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura terdiam.

"Ya?"

"Bekas krim."

Sakura terlihat bingung, namun lidahnya segera bergerak ke sekitar bibirnya. "Dimana?"

"Ah, disini."

Naruto segera berdiri dari kursinya.

Sakura bisa melihat Naruto semakin dekat, dan merasakan sesuatu di bibirnya. Pikirannya seketika kosong, dan secara reflek ia menutup matanya sesaat, dan kembali terbuka ketika Naruto telah kembali menjauh.

"Ah, jadi kau membutuhkan seorang komposer? Tentu saja aku mau, Sakura-_chan,_" Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Tapi, omong-omong, apakah kau tetap akan mengabaikan teleponmu?"

Sakura berkedip, lalu pandangan matanya ke arah layar teleponnya.

**Ino Yamanaka**

**Calling...**

'_Ah_.'

Ia juga menoleh ke arah jendela yang menunjukkan bentuk miniatur Ino kecil sedang marah-marah di pinggir jalan.

'_Sial_.'

"Ha-hahaha, kau benar," Sakura segera memasukkan barang-barangnya ke tas dan meminum _capuccino_-nya habis dalam sekali tegukan. "_Arigatou_, Naruto. Aku akan memberitahumu secara detail lain waktu," ia tersenyum kaku. "_Ja nee_!"

Kakinya bergerak cepat melalui Naruto dan segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut, menuruni tangga, menutupi wajahnya dengan kacamata dan segera berlari keluar kafe ke arah Ino yang masih memasang wajah kesal di samping mobil. "Ino-"

"Yah, _forehead_! Kau ini lama sekali! Kau punya jadwal di- Hei, kenapa wajahmu merah begitu?"

Sakura memegangi pipinya. "Hah? Masa? Mungkin karena terpapar panas matahari," jawab Sakura iseng. "Bilang kepada Asada-_san_ untuk merias wajahku lebih alami lagi, ya."

Ino mengangkat bahu. "Terserah kau saja."

Sakura menghela nafasnya lega. Ia segera masuk ke dalam mobil, dan secara tidak sadar menyentuh bibirnya.

Naruto-

'_Ah, sialan_.'

Sembari memijat keningnya, ia tidak yakin apakah ia akan memberitahu Naruto tentang penjelasan yang ia janjikan.

* * *

**Mind to RnR?**


	3. At the Studio

**Singer and Composer**

**By Saber 'Arthuria' Pendragon**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto for Naruto.**

**Genre: Romance, **

**Warnings: OOC Maybe, Typo(s), AU**

-/-

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka di kafe. Sakura juga berpikir untuk mengajaknya bicara lewat pesan singkat, namun memori waktu itu selalu membuatnya salah tingkah. Insiden ciuman yang entah itu sengaja ataupun tidak sengaja (mengingat dulu Naruto sangat iseng di masa kecilnya) itu seakan membuatnya terus-terusan malu. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa membuat kata-kata yang pas perihal rencana album miliknya.

"Bagaimana pembicaraanmu dengan Naruto?"

"Eh?"

Ino berusaha mengabaikan pipi Sakura yang terlihat memerah, "Kau sudah bilang tentang rencanamu kan? Naruto akan menjadi komposer lagumu, dan kalian berdua akan membuat lirik sekaligus promosinya..."

"Ehm, ya, sudah kok," Sakura kembali memegang ponselnya, "Jadwal miliknya terlalu padat. Itu saja."

Ino menatap Sakura dengan tatapan aneh, lalu menghela nafasnya.

"Sak."

"Ya?"

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi, kan?"

Sakura cukup terkejut, namun ia kemudian tertawa, "Apa sih Ino? Jangan sok tahu deh-"

"Kita lahir dari rumah sakit yang sama, bersahabat sejak kecil, bersekolah di tempat yang sama, bahkan bekerja di tempat yang sama," Ino mencibir, "_Seriously. Just tell me_."

Sakura menyisip kopinya, "Aku... Ugh, _hard to tell_, Ino-_pig_."

"Ey," Ino berkacak pinggang, "Apa yang Naruto lakukan padamu?"

Pipi Sakura semakin memerah. Ino tersenyum licik.

"Aha!"

"'Aha' apanya?!" Sakura mengambil _tissue_ dan melap bibirnya, "Tidak ada kok! Ia hanya iseng waktu itu. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang."

Ino mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Terserah kau saja, Sakura. Yang jelas, ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara kalian waktu itu," jelas Ino, "Jangan lupa untuk syuting iklan jam tiga dan..." Ia berkedip, "Bicaralah pada Naruto."

Sakura segera menarik nafas panjang ketika Ino bergegas keluar dari ruangan. Ia yakin Naruto hanya iseng, dan dirinya hanya terbawa suasana karena kecupan singkat dari Naruto. Memang rasanya agak sedikit tidak mungkin Naruto hanya iseng, mereka sudah bersahabat sejak kecil- bahkan dari TK. Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura itu seperti tiga serangkai yang tidak bisa dipisahkan, apalagi ditambah Kakashi sebagai guru pembimbing mereka dan Yamato. Bahkan, sampai saat ini ketiganya masih menjadi murid yang manja bagi kedua guru mereka. Tentu, kecuali Sasuke yang memang dari awal tidak ingin ikut-ikutan (namun akhirnya dipaksa ikut).

'_Bicara pada Naruto, ya...'_ Ia segera mengambil ponselnya, lalu menarik nafas panjang,_ 'Oke. Aku siap. Waktu itu tidak apa, kok. Benar. Serius. Naruto memang suka seperti itu. Mencium temannya sebagai tanda sayang dan kedekatannya...'_ batinnya menenangkan diri dan segera memilih tombol 'call' di layar ponselnya.

"Yo, Sakura-_ttebayo_."

'_Ia menjawabnya sangat cepat,'_ batin Sakura, "Oh, Naruto."

"Ada apa menelepon?"

"Aku ingin membicarakan masalah tentang duet kita."

"Tidak perlu menelepon, kan?"

Sakura menghela nafasnya, "Tentu perlu, kan aku harus menanyakan kapan kita bertemu."

"Aku sudah disini, kok."

"Eh?"

Sakura menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya, menatap ke arah layar ponsel yang menunjukkan tampilan _homescreen_ miliknya.

"Eh."

Suara deretan kursi terdengar, bergesek dengan lantai lalu di akhiri dengan suara seperti benda yang jatuh. Ia menoleh ke arah kanannya, kursi yang sudah bergeser itu segera di duduki oleh pria berambut pirang yang duduk secara terbalik dengan punggung kursi di depannya. Pria itu mengistirahatkan kedua lengannya di atas punggung kursi tersebut, dan menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Tidak perlu menelepon, kan?" ulangnya lagi.

"Eh?!"

Naruto tertawa, hampir terbahak-bahak. Sakura masih terkejut dan rasa kesal mulai menumpuk, "Maaf, maaf. Aku pikir kau sudah tahu tadi, Sakura-_chan_. Kau bahkan belum meneleponku."

"Dasar!" Sakura memukul pelan Naruto, "Sejak kapan kau ada disini? Kenapa pihak manajemen membiarkanmu masuk ke sini?"

Naruto memberikan cengiran khasnya, "Kan kita akan melakukan duet. Hitung-hitung juga mampir ke tempatmu bekerja, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura masih memasang wajah merengut. Naruto memang sebenarnya tidak bekerja di bawah naungan agensi manapun, dan jika memang perlu, ayahnya merupakan bagian dari sebuah agensi yang terkenal. Naruto dapat melakukan kontrak sementara, dan Naruto sendiri yang memilih untuk tidak terikat dalam agensi manapun. Hidupnya cukup bebas, "Harusnya kau memberitahuku, Naruto."

"Itu tidak akan seru, _ttebayo_."

"Candanya menjengkelkan."

"Oh, ya. Bagaimana dengan lagu duet kita?" Tanya Naruto, "Bagaimana dan apa temanya, agar aku juga bisa memikirkan tentang lagunya," ucap Naruto.

Sakura berpikir sejenak, "Ah, aku masih setengah jalan dalam menulis lirik lagunya."

"Oh, lagu buatan sendiri?"

"Ini kesempatan yang bagus, kan?" ujar Sakura sembari tersenyum. Rasa kesalnya lumayan berkurang, "Aku juga bisa membuat lagu sendiri, meski tidak sebagus buatanmu atau buatan Sasuke. Mungkin nanti tidak akan terjual dengan baik, lirik lagu milikku pasti tidak enak didengar," candanya sembari tertawa kecil.

Naruto menggeleng pelan, "Pasti bagus kok, Sakura-_chan_. Memangnya lagu tentang apa?"

"Tentang cinta lama bersemi kembali."

"Hee, tentang Sakura-_chan_ dan Sasuke?"

"Bukan!"

Wajah Sakura sempat memerah sesaat. Memang benar dirinya dan Sasuke dulu dekat dan mereka berpacaran, namun hubungan mereka kandas karena keduanya sadar bahwa mereka tidak cocok dalam hal pacaran (apalagi Sasuke yang lebih memilih mengejar karirnya). Mereka juga sempat menjauh dan pertemanan mereka juga hampir putus, namun keduanya meyakinkan diri masing-masing bahwa mereka tetap ingin berteman. Toh, meski Sakura masih terkena virus _crush_ ke Sasuke dan tetap salah satu fans utamanya, ia sekarang lebih menyayangi Sasuke sama halnya seperti Naruto. Dua sahabat pria terbaiknya.

Setelah terdiam sejenak, ia menghela nafasnya, "Yang berlalu, biarlah berlalu, Naruto."

"Hmm, hmm."

Lalu suasana terasa hening, dan kaku. Sepertinya, topik mengenai hubungan lamanya dengan Sasuke membuat suasana tidak nyaman.

"Ah, kau mau membantu membuat lirik lagu denganku, Naruto?"

"Eh, boleh?"

"Tentu boleh. Aku juga agak buntu dengan lanjutannya. Mengingat ayahmu seorang penulis lagu terkenal, bakatnya pasti menurun ke anaknya," ucap Sakura, "Tapi aku tidak yakin kau sepintar itu, Naruto," lanjutnya lagi sembari menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Sakura-_chan_ jahat, _ttebayo_!"

Sakura terkekeh pelan. Ia segera menarik sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya, dan meletakkannya ke atas meja, "Ini lirik buatanku, bagaimana?"

Naruto segera mengamati lirik buatan Sakura, dan membacanya dengan serius. Sakura cukup terkesima. Dulu, Naruto bisa dikatakan anak terbodoh di kelas (meski semangatnya yang tinggi cukup membuat guru memberi nilai tambahan), dan ia sangat malas. Mungkin ia sudah mulai belajar untuk dewasa, sangat jarang melihat Naruto sangat fokus dalam suatu hal kecuali mengalahkan Sasuke.

"Hmm..."

"Ya?"

"Aku jadi malah tambah yakin ini berhubungan dengan Sasuke-"

"Naruto!"

Naruto tertawa sembari menghindari pukulan maut milik Sakura. Sementara Ino, hanya tersenyum sembari mengintip di luar ruangan. Ia segera berjalan menjauh, mengurus hal-hal lain yang telah direncanakannya.

-/-

**Mind to RnR?**


End file.
